


Brother

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Overprotective Sasuke, POV Outsider, POV Uchiha Sasuke, well it's more like a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Sasuke saw himself as Naruto's brother and as such took it upon himself to keep him save from his evil relative.





	Brother

While Sasuke grew up with having an older, overprotective until the end brother in the form of Itachi, having a (slightly) younger brother was something completely different. Not that Naruto dating his (ex) evil cousin helped.

Sasuke didn't understand how they got together in the first place. Especially not after everything that Obito has done. (Not that he understood why he could roam free either, but that was beside the point.) Sure, Naruto could easily slip into your heart and never leave, but why would he want to do that in _that_ way. Why couldn't he use his abnormally strong friendship power on Obito like he did on everyone else?

So he tried to interrupt their dates as much as he could. He knew that Naruto - after all these years - couldn't keep himself from giving Sasuke his (almost) undivided attention. And it worked. Or at least it did.

For a while Obito would frown at him, his hands tense up ever so slightly and a familiar glint would enter his eyes that confirmed to Sasuke that he was doing the right thing. But someday it just stopped.

Instead of frowning, he simply lifted a questioning eyebrow. Instead of the dark glint he got a fond smile. Instead of tense hands he put an arm around Naruto and pulled him into his side who leaned into him - so even if he wasn't part of the conversation he was very much a part of Naruto. To finish off he pulled out a book called "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" and proceeded to read - only contributing to the conversation every once in a while.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this... _soft_ side that Obito apparently had. And after he first saw it he witnessed it more and more often: Obito wrapping that overly long, green scarf around Naruto whenever one of his fangirls got too overbearing. Obito going to a store at unholy hours to buy some quality ramen. Obito walking on Naruto's left side so they could hold hands even though it put Naruto on his scarred side, because the new arm still felt too wrong. Obito kissing Naruto's forehead and hair softly when he was down.

So maybe Sasuke could see why Naruto send Obtio the brightest and softest of his smiles. Why he seemed to glow around Obito. Why he came to Obito's defense so fast one could get a whiplash.

While Sasuke admitted defeat on stopping them from dating, nothing could stop him when he saw Obito slide his hand a few inches lower on Naruto's back so it barely brushed the top of Naruto's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took forever simply because all of the other drabbles that I still have are not savable. Some of the themes/general ideas aren't even savable. I still have two maybe 3 things I can pull drabbles out (tho they could also work good as short fics). So I'm open for ObiNaru prompts rn. Either put them in the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr (fuckyeahobinaru.tumblr.com).


End file.
